


Fourth Year- Third Year (Second Year)

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: Quick note about the Titles of this series. The first Year label is the one for Alice and Taytum's year at Hogwarts. The second is for Delilah, the third is for Harry. Using this part's title as an example for clarification "Third year [Alice and Taytum]- Second Year [Delilah] (First Year) [Harry]"Our Heros are faced with more challenges as they continue their wizarding education. Taytum experiments with her Seer abilities, Delilah struggles with her home life and Alice is playing with the law to find somewhere where she can belong. When the heir of Slytherin is revealed theories erupt like wildfire. Is it Alice or is it Harry? Taytum and Delilah team up to prove Harry's innocence and heritage. Will they find what they need? Things seem to be turning towards the dark side just as the disastrous Professor Lockhart plunges his defense against the dark arts classes into useless material. When Ginny is taken by the monster the truth is revealed.





	1. The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Taytum  
After spending the summer under the eyes of the best seer’s in the world in order to control my gift I am finally ready to return to the burrow and all its noises and excitement. When I arrive I’m nearly flattened by the twins running over and engulfing me in a four-armed hug. “How was it?” “What does the future look like?” “what do we look like in the future?” they ask as they release me. I laugh “you two look strapping as always,” I say “and as for the future, I see a lot of loud explosions of pranks arriving soon,” I say brushing my hair out of my face. “That will need to be cut,” Molly says engulfing me in a hug. “Your brother arrived last week” she adds pointing her wand at my trunk and guiding it towards the house. Sure, enough harry comes sprinting out of the house and collides hard with me wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. “Missed you too,” I said ruffling his already messy hair. “Have we gotten a new defense against the dark arts teacher yet?” I ask as the twins lead the way into the house. “You’re not going to believe who it is,” Fred says “you’ll die of shock,” George says leading the way up the stairs harry and Ron trailing behind me listening to the twins and I. “Gilroy Lockhart,” Fred says. I trip over a step and George catches me. “Don’t tell me you fancy him to?” he says fixing me with a disgusted look. “He’s completely ugly,” I say arranging my face into a would be discussed look the twins look disgusted and continue up the stairs.  


Delilah  
I’m curled up in my favorite cubby in the house listening to my parents fighting below me, one of my new defense against the dark arts books propped open on my knee a roll of parchment and a bottle of ink on the floorboards next to me. I glance at the list I have made so far of all the mistakes in Lockhart’s textbooks. This is going to be an eventful year. I think as I close the book and lean my head back against the wall looking out of the small attic window overlooking the sprawling city that is London.  


Alice  
I look up at the dark rain clouds hoping to see lightning. After spending the first month of the holidays with a mandrake leaf in my mouth then placing it in a crystal vial in the direct moonlight from a full moon along with a single strand of my hair. To complete this step, I used the silver black family spoon that was one of the only things I inherited to add the dew (that hasn’t seen the sun or been stepped on by human feet) and the chrysalis of a death’s head hawk moth (a tricky ingredient to find that I managed to steal from the parent’s stash of rare ingredients). Once all the ingredients were in the phial I put it in a small box that will keep it from sun exposer and hid it under a tree in the quietest part of the forest behind the house. Up until now every day I have been getting up at sunrise placing the tip of my wand over my heart and saying the Animagus incantation “amato animo animato Animagus” then saying it again at sunset. The trick being to not allow the family to hear me. I glance up at the sky once more “come on” I say to the dark clouds. It’s getting close to the start of term and I am unsure if it is safe to move the potion once it has been hidden away in its quiet place as none of the books I read said anything about moving the potion. I jump slightly at the sudden clap of thunder from overhead and glance up once more, sure enough, lightning streaks across the sky. Carefully I extract the box from its hiding place and open the lid inside the phial rests with about a mouthful of blood-red potion inside. Just as the books said it would be if everything had gone right. I pull out my wand once more as lightning illuminates the sky once more placing the tip of my wand on my heart saying as I had done every day for the last month “amato animo animato Animagus” and down the potion in one gulp. Pain like I’ve never felt before shoots through my body starting at my chest and spreading through my body, the second heartbeat I had just started to feel during my sunrise and sunset spells starts to pound intensely. The trees and everything around me vanishes in a blinding white flash. Suddenly I am standing in perfectly peaceful unfamiliar woods leaves rustling in a light breeze the water from a small nearby lake reflecting on the bottom of the trees causing them to look alive. Movement catches my eye and from the gap between two trees emerges a jet-black wolf it looks at me teeth bared but I don’t raise my wand arm. Defending my self-doesn't occur to me at all something about this place gives me peace a peace I have never really felt in the real world. The wolf stops in front of me its teeth no longer bared and its ears perked up as it sits looking up at me. Green eyes meet mine and I crouch down so that it is not looking up at me but into my eyes when they are level with its eyes. For a long moment, the wolf and I simply look at each other than I place my forehead on its head I feel its ears brush against my hair line-pain shoot through me once more. As the pain fades the second heartbeat the heartbeat of the wolf grows stronger and stronger. I feel my clothes press into my body pulling themselves inward towards my body. I feel my body change through the pain is gone I feel slightly cramped as my arms and legs shoot down fur sprouting along my body and my spine extends into a tail. Then it all stops and I look around finding myself comfortably seated on the forest floor the box and my wand laying in front of me. I look down and instead of hands, I have sleek black paws exactly like the paws of the wolf from the forest of peace. Leaving my wand and the box where they are I stand finding it easy to move in my wolf body and glancing up at the still dark sky I howl a long-extended note of celebration.  


Delilah  
After a long uneventful summer filled with turmoil and fights throughout the house, I am looking forward to returning to Hogwarts where I truly belong. On the train Taytum is in a panic “where could they be!” she asks clearly terrified “where could who be?” I ask having just entered the compartment. “The boys,” Taytum says distracted “they’re right there,” I say pointing to Fred and George sitting terrified across from taytum. “Not them,” she says waving dismissal at Fred and George “Harry and Ron. They were right behind us when we headed for the barrior then when we emerged they weren’t. Almost like they didn’t follow us through at all.” Taytum says slumping in her seat. “I’m sure they’re fine. If they had any problems they would have asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.” Taytum looks at me as though she doesn’t quite believe me. “They are fine Taytum I’m sure of it. If something was wrong you of all people would know. You would see it in their near future.” “not necessarily. I spent all summer honing my abilities.” Taytum says. And for the rest of the trip, she fills us in on how she trained to control her abilities. Once we arrive and are seated at our respective tables waiting for the sorting to commence I watch Taytum get increasingly anxious when she can’t find Harry or Ron in the seats at the Gryffindor table. The twins are starting to lose their patience with her as she continues to turn to them clearly asking if they see them. I watch the sorting with interest as the new students are sorted into their houses and I remember how it was to be up there my self-wondering where I would belong. When Ginny Weasley is sorted into Gryffindor I clap along with all the Gryffindor’s I watch the Weasley family congratulate her and she settles into her seat. The feast commences and I finally feel at home.


	2. Disastrous Start

Taytum  
“You did what?!” both Harry and Ron shrink back at the anger in my voice. Harry looks ashamed “to bed” I snap at both of them and they both troop up the stairs. Hermione looks approving but doesn’t say anything. “Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?” the twins say together. “No” I snap “they are very lucky they weren’t expelled.” The next morning, I am still mad. I storm out of Gryffindor tower when I get down to the great hall and I don’t see Harry and Ron at the table I’m worried once more. “Where are they?” I ask the twins with concern. “Taytum, stop worrying, they’re fine, and I don’t know where they are but everything is okay, calm down,” says Fred. He’s right, I take a few deep breaths to help me calm down. Across the hall, Alice is watching the three of us over the top of her Arithmancy book when she sees me looking at her she returns to her breakfast.

Delilah  
Lockhart’s classes turn out to be as much of a joke as I suspected they would be. The only one who seemed to enjoy his classes was Hermione who refused to let me sit her down and show her all the mistakes he had made just in one of his books. 773 by the way. Thankfully I’ve started my third-year classes which include ancient runes, Arithmancy, and care of magical creatures so I am able to focus on them instead of Lockhart’s terrible classes. Taytum the twins and I resume our study sessions in the library which I am thankful for because without the three of them I don’t know how I would keep myself from hitting Lockhart with a good jinx. Harry Ron and Hermione continue their friendship though it isn’t without its rough spots. Ron often argues with Hermione about whether or not Lockhart is a good teacher or not while Harry is dodging him at every opportunity after a practically awkward incident where first-year Colin Creavy asked if Harry would sign a photo for him and Taylah and Draco overheard. Lockhart covered up for Harry despite the fact that Harry wasn’t actually handing out signed photos.

Alice  
After a disastrous first week of Lockhart’s classes being a total mess and Taylah taking her frustrations about the parents giving her a lecture on her grades out on me, I was looking forward to sleeping in on Saturday. That is until Taylah on Flint’s orders woke me up early Saturday morning to join a team meeting in the common room before starting training. Failing to suppress a yawn as I shrug into my robes I follow Taylah out into the common room where the team is waiting. The team remained largely unchanged from year to year most Slytherin players being chosen at a young age because of their status and marginal capabilities. The only change this year would be in the seeker position. Once I’m seated in an armchair flanked by the other two chasers on the team, Flint, and Warrington, Flint clears his throat and says in his authoritative voice. “I have found us a new seeker. Draco Malfoy.” the team claps and cheers as Malfoy swaggers into the room looking overly pleased with himself. “I have also replaced our beaters with Peregrine Derrick, and Lucian Bole. they will do much better than our previous beaters.” again the team claps. “now “Flint says commandingly and the team goes silent once more. “Draco’s father has been nice enough to buy the team new brooms the top of the line. Nimbus 2001s” Flint says grinning maliciously as Draco hands out the brooms. After a team breakfast, Flint leads everyone down to the pitch after changing into Quidditch robes.


	3. Quiditch

Taytum  
I follow Harry’s gaze to the toast and marmalade that Hermione and Ron had brought down from breakfast and after waving at Delilah who is sitting with them Harry the twins and I kick off from the ground. The wind blowing in my face and my hair streaking behind me wakes me up ten times better than Wood’s three tactic boards and a long speech about the upcoming season did. Harry races the twins and I “what’s that funny clicking noise?” Fred calls as we hurtle around a corner. Harry looks down at the first year in one of the highest seats a camera raised taking picture after picture. “Look this way harry! This way!” the boy cries shrilly. “Who’s that?” Fred asks “no idea,” Harry says putting on a spurt of speed taking him far away from the first year. “What’s going on?” wood asks coming towards us “whys that first year taking pictures? I don’t like it. He could be a Slytherin spy trying to find out about our new training program.” “he’s in Gryffindor,” Harry says quickly. “And the Slytherins don’t need a spy Oliver,” George says looking past wood the field below. “What makes you say that?” wood says testily. “Because they’re here in person,” George says pointing. Sure, enough several people in green robes were walking onto the field broomsticks in their hands. “I don’t believe it!” wood hisses in outrage shooting for the ground.

Alice  
Wood lands harder than he probably meant to given his anger. Harry, Fred, George, and Taytum follow. “Flint” wood bellows “This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!” flint who is almost twice woods size replies “plenty of room for all of us wood” Fred and George are shooting distrusting looks at me behind wood's back while Taytum is studying the situation in front of her. “But I booked the field!” wood says positively spitting with rage “I booked it.” “Ah,” Flint says pulling out a piece of parchment saying “but I’ve got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape.  
I professor S. Snape give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new seeker”  
This distracts wood almost completely “you’ve got a new seeker? Where?” the team parts and, Draco Malfoy steps forward so that he is standing equal with Flint. “Your Lucius Malfoy’s son?” Fred says more statement then question but he still looks as though he can’t quite process what he’s seeing. “Funny you should mention Draco’s father,” Flint says smiling still more broadly, I smile with them careful to make it believable as Taylah walks onto the field ready for a show. “Let me show you the generous gift he’s made to the Slytherin team” the seven of us hold out the new Nimbus 2001s “very latest model. Only came out last month. I believe it outstrips the old 2000 series by a considerable amount. As for the old clean sweeps,” Flint says smiling nastily at Fred and George both clutching clean sweep 5s “sweeps the board with them” no one on the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say, Malfoy continues to smirk. “Oh, look a field invasion,” Flint says. Ron and Hermione are crossing the field from the stands to see what is going on accompanied by Delilah. “What’s happening? Why aren’t you playing? And what’s he doing here?” Ron asks Harry taking in Malfoys presence on the team. “I’m the new Slytherin seeker Weasley. Everyone’s just been admiring the brooms my father has bought our team.” Malfoy says smugly. Ron gapes at the seven brooms in front of him. “Good aren’t they,” Malfoy says smoothly “But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those clean sweep fives; I expect a museum would bid for them” the team howls with laughter and I grudging join in not fully agreeing with Malfoy. “At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,” Hermione says sharply “they got in on pure talent” Malfoy’s smug look falters, “No one asked your opinion your filthy little mud-blood” he spits in Hermione’s direction. Flint dives in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George from jumping him. Taytum manages to get a hold of the backs of the twins robs to keep them from advancing on Flint. Taylah’s face breaks into a grin at the chaos though she has stepped up to Flint’s side supporting her new boyfriend. I suppress my disgust by focusing on maintaining the act of the good Slytherin. “how dare you” Ron says plunging his hand into his robs and pulling out his wand yelling “you’ll pay for that one Malfoy” and points his wand furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy’s face. There is a loud bang and Ron is sent sprawling backward. “Ron! Ron, are you alright?” Hermione squeals running over to him closely followed by Harry. Ron opens his mouth to speak but instead of words Ron gives a mighty belch and several slugs dribble out of his mouth. The Weasley twins and Taytum rush over to their brother, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team. The Slytherins are falling over with laughter, but I stand unsmiling and unmoving from my place to the side of the team. Harry and Hermione gather Ron and take him in the direction of Hagrid’s hut. After that, the Gryffindor team disperses. Flint commands the team into the air for practice while he goes to get the balls from the shed Taylah close on his heels. Right before I push off the ground I see Fred, George, Taytum, and Delilah glaring at me clearly annoyed. They disappear and I kick off, the speed of the Nimbus 2001 is vastly different than my clean sweep 7. The new broom is defiantly easier to handle but the speed is going to take some getting used to.

Taytum  
“That Filthy…” “she was starting to grow on me” “did you see her face” “she hates us like the rest of the Slytherins” “I can’t believe it,” the twins say the whole way back to the castle. “Something isn’t right though,” Delilah says walking backward considering the field and the flying Slytherins in the distance. “What?” the twins say in unison disbelief. “Something has changed. She’s almost… I don’t know what it is but she’s changed.” Delilah says looking at me. “She didn’t laugh at Ron. She just stood there unsmiling. It like she’s finally realized that she doesn’t have to be like the others.” I say building off of what Delilah said. The twin’s stair at us in disbelief.

Delilah  
October arrives sending a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle, bringing with it rain the size of bullets for days on end. Though the Gryffindor team’s enthusiasm for practices didn’t seem to be dampened by the rains, neither does the Slytherin’s teams mania for practices. Every day after practices taytum and the twins are soaked to the bone from the rain,

Alice  
one day I'm heading back up to the castle carrying my broom on my shoulder attempting to pull some stray hairs out of my eyes when I see two red-haired figures crouched behind a bush holding a pair of binoculars. Fred and George, Flint comes barreling up behind me his speed almost sends him sliding past me on the rain-soaked grass but he maintains his footing. “Black!” he practically shrieks “you need to be working at the top of your game or we will lose the match. When you see, me open you give me the Quaffle!” “Contrary to your belief Flint” I spit venomously through the rain more than done with his treatment “You’re not the only qualified chaser on the team. The others of us are actually pretty good if you would give us the chance.” Flint lashes out hitting me squarely across the face with an open palm, “Don’t ever speak to me like that again Black” he snaps then stalks off. I put a hand to my face where Flint struck me. Furiously I continue up to the school, as I pass the Weasley twins bush I catch Fred’s whispered words to George “she can’t be trusted. Not now” I snap rounding on the twins saying “I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO EITHER OF YOU! SO, STOP ACTING LIKE I DID. YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I DEAL WITH EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE.” both twins look completely shocked and before either of them can recover I run up to the school and barricade myself into one of my hiding places near the kitchens.

Taytum  
Fred and George return from spying on the Slytherin teams practice completely soaked and looking shocked. “What is it? Are the Slytherin team’s brooms that fast?” I ask them. Both of them turn shocked faces to me “spit it out” I say. They do both detailing not only the speed and accuracy of the Slytherin team’s brooms but what they witnessed afterward with Alice. “It was mental. She completely lost her shit.” Fred says George, on the other hand, has drifted off staring into the fire. “I feel bad for her” he finally says. Fred drops the mug of warm butter bear he was holding. George looks at his twin and me “there's something else going on with her that we don't know. I don't think flint hitting her came as a shock to her.” The next day After a scrumptious Halloween feast, the twins lee Jordan and I head up the marble stairs towards Gryffindor tower. When we reach the first-floor corridor, however, we run into a crowd of people. We arrive just in time to hear Malfoy say “enemies of the heir beware! You’ll be next mud bloods!” over the heads of some second years I see Harry Ron and Hermione standing in the middle of the corridor near the blood painted wall saying THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE


	4. The Chamber of Secrets

Delilah  
I feel my blood go cold, I know of course what enemies of the air means. Muggle borns like myself. Soon Dumbledore and a few of the teachers push through clearing out the hall and I find myself walking behind the twins and Lee Jorden and Taytum. “What’s the chamber of secrets?” “I don’t know” “Wonder why we’ve never heard of it?” “or stumbled upon it?” “That’s because its legend. It doesn’t actually exist.” I say the four of them wheel around to face me.

Taytum  
When Delilah is done explaining what the chamber of secrets is, I immediately became worried because a lot of my friends are muggle-borns. “Are you scared?” A voice says over my shoulder and I jump. I turn around and it’s Taylah, who must have followed us up the stairs. I glare at her and the four of us continue up the stairs without a word to her.

Alice  
The Slytherins who are heavy into the pureblood status of the magic community seem oddly happy about the opening of the chamber of secrets and I do my best to seem as happy about it as they are. Taylah seems to be watching me very closely cropping up in unexpected places as I walk to classes and study in the library. I'm curious as to what she is expecting from me but I know better than to ask. Later in the week after a particularly grueling practice for which I'm walking away from with a black eye courtesy of fling chucking a beaters club at my face, Taylah corners me and starts the usual yelling. I listen and don't say anything which as usual earns me a shove followed by a few quick kicks to my freshly healed ribs. “You are a total disgrace to this family. How could you disappoint them like that?” When I don't answer because I'm completely winded she kicks me again savagely “answer me” she screams. I see flint standing in the shadows an evil grin in place while he watches Taylah beat me. “How could I do what?” I ask still struggling for breath. “You aren't the air if Slytherin.” Taylah spits venomously. Had the circumstances been different I would have laughed at the utter absurdity of her statement but given the fact that she just cracked my rib cage I don’t. “I'm sorry my blood isn't related to Slytherin,” I say looking down in compliance. Taylah growls and lashes out again but someone stops her before she can turn the crack in my ribs into a break. “She has to be able to play on Saturday love. Let her live with the disgrace she is. It isn't a reflection on you” I hear flints menacingly calm voice say above me. I don't dare look up as Taylah sighs shoves me once more sending me rolling down the slight hill then Taylah and flint disappear. I lay on my back breathing hard my ribs burning with every breath. I hear footsteps approaching and as quickly as I can I gather my broom straighten me robs and start back towards the school. But I'm moving slower than I would normally trying not to clutch at my ribs but it hurts too much and I can feel my legs starting to give out and I stumble. I hear twin voices behind me talking low part of me groans the Weasley twins of all people to come across me after Taylah had a go it couldn't be worse but I can't-do anything about it especially cense my vision is starting to go fuzzy. I stumble and manage to stay upright but the grounds in front of me are a complete blur I can't see a thing. I stumble once more and this time I can't keep my self-standing. I crumple with a soft thump and whimper of pain. “What was that?” One of the twins asks “don't know” the other says a wand tip is illuminated after a whispered instruction. “There's something over there,” one of the twins says. Silently I feel down into my self-calling the wolf forward knowing a transformation in my state will be extraordinarily painful but I can't let them see me. Biting down on my lip I transform, once I'm full wolf I'm whimpering in so much pain that I don't bother to suppress it. “Sounds like a wolf” “George don't go over there it could be a werewolf” “it's too small to be one.” “Leave it alone gents I'll take care of it.” A voice says “course professor” “what were you boys doing out here anyway” “we were spying on the Slytherin team, sir.” “Trying to see how fast their brooms are” the twins respond. “Giving Gryffindor all the info you can. You two are dedicated. Well, get on up to the castle.” The twin’s feet retreat as the care of magical creature’s professor lights his wand and moves over to me. “Well, one thing is for certain. You are no beast.” He says his wizened frame shaking slightly. “But you are in pain. I'll do what I can.”

Taytum  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to the Gryffindor common room moments after I do taking seats near my chair. “Who can it be though?” Hermione asks in a quiet voice after a few moments, “Who would want to frighten all the Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?” “Let’s think, who do we know who thinks muggle-borns are scum?” “If you’re talking about the Slytherins- ““of course I am,” Ron says “You see them strutting about like they own the place especially now. And look at Malfoy ‘you’ll be next mud bloods’” “Malfoy the air of Slytherin?” Hermione asks skeptically “Look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he’s always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin descendants. His father’s definitely evil enough” “They could’ve had the key to the chamber of secrets for centuries” Ron says “handing it down father to son…” “well, I suppose it’s possible…” Hermione says cautiously “but how do we prove it?” Harry asks, “You ask a Slytherin?” I say sitting down next to Harry “What?” the three of them say, “you ask a Slytherin that would be willing to help. Someone that might risk it.” “Who?” Hermione asks interestedly. “Alice black. The twins and I know her we could ask.” “Why would we do that?” Ron asks distrust edging his voice. “Do you think she would help us?” Harry asks looking at me “she's not really friendly” “she's not yet. But she’s the smartest in our year. She could figure something out. “there might be another way.” Hermione says “of course it would be difficult. And dangerous.” Ron looks at her impatiently “what we’d need to do is get inside the Slytherin common room without anyone knowing it’s us.” Harry and Ron open their mouths to point out the obvious but Hermione plows on “all we’d need is some Polyjuice Potion.” “Mind you that's illegal to make. But I'll help by asking Alice to help” I say standing and leaving.

Alice  
I open my eyes slowly and instantly realize that I'm still in my wolf body. I spring up scared that I've missed the day's classes. “Calm down. You're safe. It's very early in the morning.” The care of magical creatures says calmly rubbing his eyes and stretching in his seat at a wooden table covered in herbs and other things including a slab of raw meat that smells tantalizingly good. “I can put the meat away if it's too distracting. It's for the animals in the forest. Course you would know which ones wouldn't you?” He asks moving the meat to a sealed container in the corner. I watch him stand and make a pot of tea. “You can shift. I know you’re not a wolf.” I don't ask how he knows I just shift. The moment I'm back to human I stand and walk over to the table looking at the book propped open on it telling the use of herbs spread over the table. “I borrowed that from Professor Sprout. She's been helping me with some remedies for the creatures of the forest.” Again, I don't say anything. “Don't worry miss black your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone that you are an unregistered Animagus. I know about the family you come from and it doesn't surprise me that you leave the castle for some freedom away from that every night.” I look at him still silent “your welcome” he says pouring two cups of tea and sprinkling a few pitches of herbs into one of the cups then handing me that cup I take it having already confirmed that the herb will aid my healing bones. “You don't let anything by you, do you. You had already confirmed that herb as the one with healing properties before I reached for it.” “Yes sir,” I say taking a sip of the tea. “You are a very bright student miss black. And that is unique to you. That family of yours can’t take that from you.” I fumble the cup in my hands but manage to not drop it. “Your family is well known for their cruelty. It's a shame really that regulus black’s only daughter is treated the way she is.” I look at him as though he's crazy. “Drop the act miss black. I spent years studying as a healer. Before I changed my mind and became obsessed with magical creatures. I know physical abuse when I see it.” I don't know how to respond so I take another sip of tea. “I knew your father briefly when he was a student here. Exceedingly bright just like you. Extraordinary quidditch player and kind boy. I was shocked when I heard that he had died.” It's the first time I've heard my father spoken of as though he was a real person and not the traitor he was apparently or simply a pawn in the death eater circle. “You look surprised.” “I've never heard of my father spoken about so fondly” “his brothers might disagree but he was an amazing boy. It's a shame really that he died a death eater.” I finish my tea. “Thank you, sir. I would return to the school.” “Anytime miss black. And if you ever need a walking buddy one night let me know.” I nod and head back up to the castle, as I pass my broom I scoop it up.

Taytum  
On Saturday morning, I wake early and stair up at the ceiling for a while thinking about all the rumors flying around the school, in particular, the one that Harry is the heir of Slytherin. I dress in my usual school robes and head to the library where Delilah will be meeting me before breakfast and the game to do family research on my family to help dispel the rumors. Delilah gives me an encouraging smile as we resume our table from the night before and start to pull the books we were using down from their shelves once more. Fred and George arrive later to get me and take me to breakfast which wood insists on making a team breakfast. When we enter the great hall the Slytherin team hisses at us except Alice who looks as though she's about to fall into her plate of food she's so tired. “That's odd,” I say to the twins as we sit down. “What?” They ask piling food on their plates and starting to eat. “Alice,” I say glancing back at the Slytherin table where Alice is attempting unsuccessfully to stab a piece of toast which her fork instead managing to stab the table. The twins follow my gaze “she's like half asleep. But she left the library early.” “Maybe she wanted to study in the common room,” Fred says turning back to his food disinterested. George, however, studies her for a moment. “She avoids the Slytherin common room because of Taylah,” I say softly. “What's it to you?” Fred says through a mouth full of food. “It's one less chaser for you to avoid.”


	5. The Bludger

Alice  
As 11 o’clock approaches everyone starts down to the pitch. Flint leads the team down to the pitch and into the Slytherin locker rooms. As the Gryffindor team emerges onto the field they are met with loud cheers from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses, along with boos and hisses from the Slytherins in the crowd. Flint and wood shake hands rather harder than necessary, “on my whistle” madam hooch says “three…two… one…” with a roar from the crowd the fourteen players rise into the leaden sky. Harry shoots higher than any of the others squinting around for the snitch. I duck a Bludger as I throw the Quaffle to Flint rather aggressively, George sends the Bludger that almost unseated harry in my direction as I go pelting down the field to give flint an open man. I swerve to avoid it and glair at George, moments later I have to dodge it once more as it heads back towards Harry. George manages to hit it toward Malfoy but it never reaches Malfoy, it heads for harry only. Harry zooms off and Flint yells at me to get into position as the Gryffindor team takes possession. I manage to take the Quaffle from Taytum and streak up the field towards the Gryffindor goal posts. I score hearing lee Jordan say “Slytherin lead 60 points to zero” as it starts to rain. Madam Hooch's whistle rings out signaling timeout. Harry Fred and George dive for the ground still avoiding the Bludger. Flint tells the team what’s been going on with the Bludger and the team starts to jeer pointing at Harry. The rain was falling more heavily now and on madam hooch’s whistle, the game resumes. I hear laughter from the crowd and see Harry diving and spinning in the air to keep from getting hit by the Bludger. I go speeding by Harry and hear the tell tail whistle of the Bludger I glance at Flint who is flying up the field where I'm are supposed to be flying at this moment. Harry seeing me fly past changes directions suddenly and comes pelting in my direction. I duck as Harry flies by rolling afterward to avoid the bludger still on his tail.  


Taytum  
Harry flies up after flying over Alice. “Training for the ballet potter?” Malfoy yells as the Bludger causes harry to do an odd sort of twirl in the air. Harry glairs at Malfoy in hatred, WHAM harry had stayed still too long. The Bludger had hit him at last smashing into his elbow. Barley staying on his broom harry dives for Malfoy whose eyes go big thinking Harry is attacking him. With a wild snatch, Harry’s fingers closed on the cold snitch but was now only gripping his broom with his legs. And there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground. With a splattering thud, he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm hanging at a strange angle completely useless. I dive for the ground and land with a splash as teachers swarm the field. Harry came around rain falling on his face still lying on the field, with Lockhart leaning over him. “oh, no not you” Harry mumbles “doesn’t know what he’s saying.” Lockhart says to the Gryffindor’s pressing in around him “not to worry Harry I’m about to fix your arm.” “no!” Harry says “I’ll keep it the way it is thanks” he continues trying to sit up but the pain is too great. “Lie back harry,” Lockhart says soothingly “it’s a simple charm. I’ve used it countless times...” “Why can’t I just go to the hospital wing?” harry asks through clenched teeth. “I don’t want a photo of this Collin,” he says in response to the clicking overhead. “He should really professor,” a muddy wood says through his grin despite Harry’s condition “great capture harry really spectacular your best yet I’d say” Fred and George are by the case wrestling the Bludger into it. Just past them, the Slytherin team is standing huddled around flint who seems to be yelling. Lockhart was rolling up his sleeves “no don’t” Harry says weekly. Lockhart twirls his wand and directs it straight at Harry’s arm. Harry's arm is no longer hanging at his side but flops completely useless on his stomach “ah yes well that can sometimes happen. But the point is the bones are no longer broken. That’s the thing to bear in mind. So, harry just toddle up to the hospital wing-ah Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to -er- tidy you up a bit.” As he is helped to his feet harry takes a deep breath and looks down at his arm. Lockhart hadn’t mended his bones. He had removed them. As he passes the Slytherin team some of them laugh but flint is too busy yelling at Malfoy to notice the state of the Gryffindor Seeker. Alice standing to the side of the team watching doesn't smile or laugh but simply stares at the case now containing the bludger that tried to kill Harry. It's almost as though she's considering how it happened. Filthy and soaking wet the rest of the Gryffindor team arrives in the hospital wing to see Harry. “Unbelievable flying Harry. I’ve just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn’t seem too happy” briefly the twins and I leave the team. When we return cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice are reviled and the team settles in for what is promising to be a good party when madam Pomphrey comes storming over shouting “this boy needs rest he’s got thirty-three bones to regrow! out! out!” grudgingly the team files out.  


Delilah  
By the next morning when Harry is released from the hospital wing news of the attack on Colin Creevy had spread through the school like wildfire. Some seemed to think this proved that Harry was, in fact, the air of Slytherin. This greatly annoys Taytum who starts to spend more and more time in the library trying to find something that will prove Harry's non-lineage to Salazar Slytherin. Alice spends almost every day in the library her nose buried in her studies. Like clockwork however so puts all of her books away swings her bag onto her shoulder and leaves the library at 9. “I wonder where she goes. She looks really tired.” Don't forget she's in her fourth year. She's got a lot of work to do.” Taytum says barley looking up from the ancient lineage book in front of her. “But why spend all day in the library then leave when she still has so much work,” I ask puzzled as I return to my ancient runes translation. Taytum shrugs and with a sigh closes the book with a snap. And pulls her divination homework towards her.


	6. The Holidays

Delilah  
In the second week of December, the list for those staying the holidays went around and I decided to spend Christmas at the school in an effort to avoid the fighting going on at home. Taytum assures me that she will make sure that I am not alone over the holidays. When I ask her why she and Ron are not returning to the Weasley family home she tells me of his Harry Ron and Hermione’s plan involving the Polyjuice potion and I offer my assistance to Hermione to ensure that the potion is correct. “we just need a way into the Slytherin common room when Draco is there” taytum says “I’m planning on asking Alice if she will help.” I give her a skeptical look that she grins at but I can tell nothing I say would change her mind so I don’t say anything. Not long after that notices are posted on the common room boards about a dueling club are posted. On the night I gather with Fred, George, and taytum in the great hall “I wonder who will be teaching us” Fred wonders out loud. A moment later Gilderoy Lockhart walks up onto the stage in resplendent robes of deep plum and accompanied by Snape in his usual black. Lockhart waves an arm for silence saying “now professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions-for full details see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now I don’t want any of you, youngsters, to worry- you’ll still have your Potions master when I’m through with him never fear!” “I’d be more concerned about not having a defense against the dark arts master if I didn’t hate Lockhart” I whisper to the twins and taytum they grin. Harry turns and smiles too. Snape’s upper lip was curling. “Lockhart is so dead” George hisses nodding to Snape who looks as though he could kill. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed at least Lockhart did Snape simple jerked his head. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them. “as you see we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position” Lockhart tells the silent crowd. “on the count of three we will cast our first spells neither of us will be aiming to kill of course” “wouldn’t bet on it” Fred says “one-two-three- “both of them swing their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried “expelliarmus!” there was a flash of scarlet and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: he flies backward off the stage smashed into the wall and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. I can’t stifle the laughter that bubbles up even Fred and George are smiling. Hermione turns a disapproving look to me. Lockhart starts to get unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. “well there you have it!” he says tottering back to the platform. “that was the disarming charm-as you see I’ve lost my wand- ah thank you miss brown- yes, an excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind my saying so it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-however I felt it would be instructive to let them see…” Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed because he said “enough demonstrating! I’m going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape if you’d like to help me- “Snape pairs me with Lee Jordan while pairing the Weasley twins with Slytherins from their year. Fred and Alice George and a plum-faced nasty smelling Slytherin girl who looks ready to murder. “Face your partners” called Lockhart back on the platform. “and bow!” lee and I bow as instructed I see Fred and George do the same to their partners Alice semi bows where the other girl merely nods. “wands at the ready” shouted Lockhart “when I count to three cast your charms to disarm your opponents-only to disarm them-we don’t want any accidents -one…two…three- “chaos erupts harry and Malfoy are shooting spells at each other Ron’s wand explodes, and Neville and Justin are laying on the ground coughing for the greenish smoke hanging over them. Alice partnering Fred has already disarmed Fred and is now looking completely bored as Fred walks off to fetch his wand which was laying two feet behind him. George and his opponent are staring daggers at each other but because George managed to disarm her she can't-do anything. After disarming lee, I stand waiting for more instructions. George, Fred, Taytum, lee and I regroup as Lockhart says skittering through the crowd “dear, dear. Up you go Macmillan… careful there miss Fawcett…pinch it hard it’ll stop bleeding in a second, boot- “Lockhart returns to the platform “I think I better teach you how to block unfriendly spells. How about a volunteer pair? Longbottom, finch-fletchley” “How about Malfoy and potter” Snape says ignoring Lockhart once more. Harry and Malfoy take their positions on the platform, the two face each other Malfoy sneering Harry glaring, then they’re in position “three two one” Lockhart says Malfoy raises his wand quickly and bellows “Serpensortia” the end of his wand exploded sending a long black snake to the floor between Harry and Malfoy. Screams echo around the great hall, everyone backs away. “Don’t move potter. I’ll get rid of it…” “allow me!” Lockhart says brandishing his wand and aiming it at the snake. He sends the snake 10 feet into the air instead of vanishing the snake. Enraged the snake starts to advance on Justin Finch fletchley raising its self and exposing fangs and poising to strike. Everyone around the great hall is frozen in horror and fear, I watch Harry walk slowly towards the snake. Harry opens his mouth as if to say something but instead of words as hissing vibrating sound comes from his mouth. The snake slumps to the floor, Harry looks up from it at Justin smiling. Instead of relief and thanks Harry is greeted by fear and anger. “What do you think you’re playing at?” Justin shouts and before Harry can respond Justin has turned and fled the hall. Snape steps forward and with a wave of his wand makes the snake disappear. Snape like everyone around the great hall is looking at Harry ominously. As the muttering starts Ron pulls harry from the spotlight and out of the hall. As they pass people draw away from them. The twins and lee Jorden are muttering along with everyone, “he’s a parselmouth.” “He’s in Gryffindor. He can’t be the air of Slytherin.” Taytum snaps and storms out of the hall pushing through the crowd to get out. Later on, I see Harry enter the library and talk to the Hufflepuff’s that are Justin’s friends. Sensing something might be wrong I Gather my things, and walk up behind Harry in time to hear one of the Hufflepuff’s say “We were all there. We saw what happened” “you may have seen it but you don’t understand what you saw. if you want to keep making snap judgments about Harry be my guest. But know this you have nothing to fear from him, because he is ultimately the savior of our race and the only reason any of you ungrateful souls are alive.” After that I take Harry by the arm and drag him out of the library. “Delilah what?” Harry starts “don’t bother trying to explain to those types of people.” Taytum says joining the two of us in the hall “they will never understand what you went through. What it’s like to be different than the rest.” “they could be right though” “they aren’t Harry. Trust me they aren’t. you’re a Gryffindor at heart and soul. If you were the air you would be in Slytherin. There’s no other place for his air. Don’t ever think that you are what they say you are or that is exactly what you will become.” I say putting my hands on his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes. “Now go back to your dorm and stay out of trouble”

Alice  
With the failed dulling club and the consistent whispers of Harry being a parcel mouth circulating around the school I find it exceedingly hard to concentrate on my homework the cool glass pressed against my side is calming but not the same as being outside with the cool air rushing through my fur. I jump as someone taps me on the shoulder its Taytum looking as she always does her bag slung around her shoulders and a partially concerned expression on her face. “You ok?” she asks me “fine,” I say harsh but not unkind as I sit up and deciding to forgo my work close my Arithmancy book. “You know if you need help with arithmancy you can ask” I glare at Taytum and slid down out of the window to the floor. Taytum watches me “you sure you’re ok? You look really tired” “I’m fine” I snap gathering my bag from the floor. “Can I ask you something?” taytum says hesitantly “you just did,” I say starting to walk away but Taytum follows. “We need your help to get into the Slytherin common room,” she says I spin to face her horror and shock coursing through me. “What could you and the others possibly need in the Slytherin common room. “Harry Ron and Hermione need to talk to Malfoy,” taytum says matter of factly. “And you want me to let three second-year Gryffindor’s into the Slytherin common room,” I say incredulously. “They would be despised” I raise my eyebrows. “I’m not interested. You can get in on your own. I won’t help you.” I say and walk away.

Taytum  
“She wouldn’t agree to help us,” Hermione says steering the cauldron. “Shocker,” Ron says bitterly “oh give her a break.” I snap at him “even the location would be beneficial. We’ve never been down to the dungeons except for potions.” Harry says looking up from his transfiguration homework which he was attempting to complete. “I can get Fred and George to tail her one of these days and find out where the Slytherins go,” I say wondering if the twins would be willing to help. When I ask them, they agree to look into it before the rest of the family leaves for the holidays.

Delilah  
The double attack on nearly headless nick and Justin turns what was mostly nervous chatter in the halls and actions around the school into a downright panic, causing many students to reevaluate their decisions to remain at the school over the Christmas holidays. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Taytum, Alice and Taylah, Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle might be the only ones left at the rate students are scrambling to leave. Fred and George despite themselves find the fact that people scramble out of Harry’s way in the halls very funny. They often walk in front of Harry shouting “make way for the heir of Slytherin seriously evil wizard coming through…” this often earns them a stern talking to by Percy. Though this annoys Taytum she doesn’t say anything to the two of them about it when Harry confides in her that it actually makes him feel better about what the school thinks about him being Slytherin’s air which is so ludicrous it's actually funny. The only person who seemed especially bothered by it was Malfoy, which Ron was quick to point out one day in Myrtle's bathroom was Malfoy’s reaction to harry getting credit for his hard work. Christmas morning dawned cold and white, being the only one left in my dorm over the holidays I’m left to open presents in peace. In the end, I get some pocket muggle money from my father, a book about lost love from my sister that from the looks of it was a cast-off read that she didn’t ever finish, and a brand-new spell book from my mother along with a set of beautiful new quills.

Alice  
I’m woken up exceedingly early to Taylah opening the door and throwing the nearest object at my face. Which happened to be a rather thick arithmancy book. I sit up rubbing the back of my head where I can already feel a bruise forming. “Merry Christmas” Taylah snarls and rather unceremoniously dumps my small collection of presents from the family on the bed. She leaves almost immediately afterward. I open the presents slowly the first one is a rather large tome about the dark arts, the next is a beautiful black and silver quill that I’m surprised to receive, and last is a small black journal which the family had attached a note to that said. “This was among your father’s belongings we are unable to open it but he wanted you to have it according to his will”. Slowly I examine the book turning it over in my hands I run a finger along the spine and to my surprise, I feel a rough surface scrape against my finger the book flops open in my hand and I look down at my finger which is slightly red but otherwise, unharmed. The page that the book opened to is obviously the last page that was written on. I stare at the words on the page in a hand I have never seen before. “To my daughter Alice, I know I will be long dead by the time you receive this journal and I hope that when you do it is handed to you by a family that loves you as I do. In the event that it is not, I have enchanted it to only open at your touch. There are things about your family that I am sure you are aware of. My brother Sirius has agreed to do what he can to help you and keep you away from the family your mother wants you to be a part of. While I myself am a death eater I have discovered things about the dark lord that will lead to my death if not at his hands at the ones who are loyal to him. I realized too late that the death eaters were not what they appeared to be. I am deeply sorry that I have not had the chance to know you as a father should know his child and I know that there are no words to describe the hurt and betrayal you probably feel. Therefore I will give you one piece of fatherly advice before I face my fate. Follow your mind and soul they will lead you down the right path. If as I suspect you are intelligent like I was you will know the right path, follow it my daughter with all your soul and you will feel the happiness you deserve. I leave you knowing I will never see you again but know that I will always love you and if ever you have need of me look for me in this journal. While I may not be there for you at least you can have somewhere to record your deepest thoughts that you may have to be hiding from the Peters family. There is one thing you need to know about that influential family, I wish I could tell you that this piece of information would give you peace but I know that it will not. You, however, deserve to know the truth no matter how painful, the Peters family has been commanded to kill your mother in order to ensure that neither she nor I are traitors to the death eaters. I will do what I can to ensure your safety but know that if I fail and you are placed with them according to your mother’s wish you have family who loves you if you know where to look. I’m so sorry my daughter that I will never get to know you. Please know that in the end, I died doing the right thing, despite my death eater affiliation. I leave you knowing that one day you will be a strong woman who will be independent and do what she has to. Your loving father Regulus Arcturus Black”

Taytum  
I wake up to the usual small pile of presents, I unwrap my Weasley sweater first then turn to the packages from Hagrid and Lupin that make up the rest of my presents. Despite not raising me himself Lupin has managed to send the occasional gift to me on Christmas and my birthday. These gifts are usually books or quills but I appreciate them all the same. This year it is a small collection of quills and a leather-bound book on defense against the dark arts that looks ancient and probably came from lupin’s own library. I hear Fred and George below in the common room shouting up the stairs to come down and wake up the others. I smile and tuck the book and quills into my bedside table leaving the food from Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley on the surface. Once everyone else is up and presents have been opened we all head down to the great hall for the Christmas feast.


	7. PollyJuice

Delilah  
I sit at the Ravenclaw table watching as the Weasley’s, Harry and Hermione all have a great time laughing at Percy whose prefect badge now reads pinhead courtesy of Fred and George. Dumbledore leads the hall through some of his favorite carols and despite being at the school for the holidays I have an excellent time. Until Malfoy starts making loud snide remarks about Harry’s new Weasley sweeter. Harry though bothered by Malfoy’s comments doesn’t look at Malfoy obviously planning on his revenge later when the Polyjuice potion is finished. Harry and Ron are on their third helpings of pudding when Hermione drags them from the hall. Taytum nods to me and the two of us follow. Taytum and I find the three of them in the entrance hall discussing whose hair Hermione will be pulling out. Hermione pulls out a tiny bottle from her pocket and shows it to the three of you, “Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the dueling club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she’s gone home for Christmas- so I’ll just have to tell the Slytherins I’ve decided to come back.”

Alice  
I escape the feast by hiding in one of my many hiding places then slipping out of the front doors and down the snow-covered lawns. As I pass the lake I transform into my wolf body and start running enjoying the feeling of the snow beneath my paws and the winter air flying past me. I reach the tree line of the forbidden forest but I don’t stop I keep running my father’s words reverberating around my head as I run. I was not supposed to be with the Peters family I was supposed to be with a family that would have loved me for who I am. I keep running I’m not even paying attention to where I’m going I run and run I’m near the center of the forest when I finally stop running and look up at the sky which is darkening to the night sky. I transform back into my human body and look around taking a seat on a rock positioned near a large tree. I reach into my robes and conjure a small ball of flames witch after a slight engorgement charm is providing me enough warmth for me to remain where I am for some time. I look back up at the sky and wonder for the first time in my life what it would have been like to be raised by someone who didn’t view me as a disgrace to the name of wizard because my parents betrayed the death eaters. Distantly I wonder if I will ever redeem myself in the parent’s eyes, unlikely. I know what the next step will be for me to prove that I have fully set aside my parent's dishonor and all of my frivolous ideas and pranks but for the time being that remains impossible because Voldemort is dead or something close to it and no one has found him.

Taytum  
The boy’s transformations go as planned but something goes wrong with Hermione’s and she won’t let either Delilah or I see. It isn’t until the boys return that she finally emerges. “It was a cat’s hair” she sobs Delilah takes her to the hospital wing while the boys tell me the disappointing news that Malfoy isn’t the air of Slytherin. The only thing they got out of the whole deal was that the Malfoy’s have a secret compartment under their drawing room floor. Which Ron informs me he will be telling author about. By the time I return to the common room Fred and George are ready to spread some Christmas cheer around the school despite Percy’s continuous objections we take the last of our stash of color bombs and start on the corridors near the library. Fred throws the first one and I aim a stunning spell at it then we bolt from the corridor next second is a small pop and when we peer around the corner the corridor is died red. We hit the corridor across from it with green and leave it at that. Fred and George insist on going down to the kitchens so I head up to the owlery and send a letter to Lupin thanking him for my Christmas present and telling him about Harry and my self-including my new-found gift as a seer. Hedwig swoops down when I call her and I send her off with lupin’s letter. She seems pleased to have a job to do.


	8. Valentines

Delilah  
After the whole school returns from the holidays, everything seems to return to normal. Though Hermione’s disappearance into the hospital wing does not go, unnoticed madam, Pomphrey produces curtains for Hermione to hid behind to be spared the humiliation of being seen with a hairy face. At the beginning of February Harry and Ron find a journal with the name T.M. riddle on it and when Hermione doesn’t have any answers they come to me. Having never heard the name before I am unable to help them but Taytum looks worried anytime the name is mentioned. When the two of us are finally alone I ask her about it and she tells me the name is familiar but she doesn’t know where from so I let the matter drop. The sun was starting to shine weekly as February progressed, this fueled the hopeful energy that seemed to be spreading around the school since there had been no attacks cense the double one Justin and nearly headless nick. Madam Pomphrey could be heard telling Mr. filch that the mandrakes were close to ready. Lockhart, on the other hand, seemed to think that he had stopped the attacks himself saying one day to McGonagall “I don’t think there’ll be any more trouble. I think the chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now before I came down hard on him.” Lockhart says tapping his nose knowingly “you know what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of the last term! I won’t say anymore just now but I think I know just the thing…” Fred, George, and Taytum all smile wickedly at this and despite myself, I grin back. The next day the t four of us pair off Fred and I, then Taytum with George each taking one dye ball and dying the forth and first floors. The first floor was my idea “we should cover up Slytherin’s message” Taytum was so enthusiastic I thought she might do it without the rest of us. Though the school seems to like the purple dye in the corridors our morale booster didn’t compare in the least to Lockhart’s whose idea was revealed on February 14th.

Alice  
Still groggy from a late-night essay in the library I walk into the great hall and stop dead the walls are covered in large lurid pink flowers. Worst of all is the heart shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling. Brushing confetti from my plat I start to eat hurriedly in order to avoid ingesting confetti. Taylah is looking at me as though she is ready to punish me for not being in the common room this morning but I’m too tired to care. “Happy valentine’s day!” Lockhart shouts “and many thanks to the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all- and it doesn’t end here” many faces in the hall look at him horror struck as a dozen surly-looking dwarfs enter the hall wearing golden wings and carrying harps. “my friendly card-carrying cupids” Lockhart beams “they will be moving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn’t stop here! I’m sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a love potion! And while you’re at it professor Flitwick knows more about entrancing enchantments than any wizard I’ve ever met the sly old dog!” none of the teachers look particularly pleased by this, Snape especially looked as though the first person to ask him for a love potion would be force-fed poison. Classes throughout the day were constantly interrupted by the dwarfs barging in too deliver valentines. After charms, I stay behind and ask professor Flitwick about the entrancing enchantments and wondering if he knew if they would work on the dwarfs. Flitwick at first seems annoyed by the question then when my true intentions are reviled he gladly tells me that it is entirely possible for it to work the trick will be giving the dwarfs a different job as the spell is cast. He details the process for me and I race after Fred, George, taytum, and Delilah telling them my plan after pulling them into the shadows of the fifth floor away from prying eyes. “That could be interesting.” “I wonder if we could get them to deliver insults instead.” “If we play it right we might be able to” During my free period, I tuck myself away in a window sill and pull out my father’s journal continuing the entry from Christmas about the conflict inside about who to be. I’m just about to the details of the valentines when a dwarf come up to me. “Get lost” I snap setting my quill on my lap “I have a valentine for you Alice black” it grunts it opens its mouth to start but before it starts I’ve pointed my wand and cast the entrancing enchantment followed by the direction enchantment that Flitwick told me to use. “now you listen here.” I growl sounding more like the wolf then myself. “you will deliver a message to professor Lockhart saying ‘you are truly terrible’ and you will not say who this is from. After that you will fling yourself out the window of his classroom with a gleeful whoop.” with a flick of my wand the dwarf lumbers off looking completely normal. “that was a little cold don’t you think” George says rounding the corner where he clearly heard everything. I don’t answer him hoping that he will walk away as he usually does. He does and soon enough the voices of him and his brother fade into the distance. Unfortunately for me, George wasn’t the last visitor to my window sill. Taylah having heard what I asked Flitwick came to ambush me about who I had my eye on. This, of course, ended with me sprawled on the floor Taylah furious that I couldn’t provide an answer.

Taytum  
“Did it work?” I ask coming up behind the twins. “Did what work?” Fred asks “who would send her a valentine?” George asks “Alice? I did” I answer. George looks at me as though he's seeing me for the first time “oh for goodness sakes. Isn't it obvious? I know of all of us she would be the one most likely to succeed at changing the dwarfs job so I provided her with the opportunity.” George looks relieved and Fred seems to be considering this fact.


	9. The last straw

Delilah  
The next morning the school wakes to brilliant sunshine and a light refreshing breeze, the perfect conditions for the Hufflepuff Gryffindor match of the day. After breakfast, I follow the rest of the school down to the pitch. Most of the spectators have settled into the stands when professor McGonagall’s voice echoes around the pitch “This match has been canceled.” I watch as wood lands and runs to McGonagall saying something she ignores him and continues “all students are to make their way back to the house common rooms where their heads of houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can please!”  
Moments later in the Ravenclaw common room Flitwick enters looking grave “all students will return to their house common rooms by six in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities” when he finishes Flitwick rolls up the parchment he was reading from. “If the culprit is not caught the school will be closed,” he says then “I know we will all be mourning the loss of one of our prefects but please do not let it affect your alertness. Now more than ever we must be alert.” he moves over to me “Delilah come with me please” I follow him wondering what this could be about but instead of leading me to his office he leads me to the hospital wing where Harry and Ron are standing next to a bed with Hermione on it. I stop completely shocked. Harry and Ron both leave giving me time alone with my cousin.   
Despite the darkness that was brought on by the double attack on Hermione and the Ravenclaw prefect, summer was creeping over the grounds and the castle. Hagrid and Dumbledore’s absences are noted by all, the Slytherins seen to say good reddens but the rest of the houses seem to think this is the end. Hardly any face in the school doesn’t show the signs of worry and tension. Fred and George even seem tense though you haven’t had time to talk to them cense the corridors are constantly filled with teachers leading classes to their next destination and any free periods must be spent in the library under the watchful eye of Madam Pince or in the house dorms. The only teacher seemingly unaffected by the dire situation plaguing the castle was Lockhart who constantly bounded into his classroom.

Taytum  
About a week after the attack news of exams is stated giving everyone in the school something else to think about. Three days before the first exam professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast. “I have good news,” she said and the great hall instead of falling silent erupted. “Dumbledore’s coming back!” several people yell joyfully “you’ve caught the heir of Slytherin!” squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table. “quidditch matched are back on!” wood roared from the Gryffindor table. When the hubbub had subsided professor, McGonagall says “professor sprout had informed me that the mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who or what attacked them. I am hopeful that his dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit.” There was an explosion of cheering from all the tables except the Slytherin table. The day passes slowly with little event, despite the news that the culprit will be caught tonight the teachers are still escorting the classes to their next classes. Fred and George join me and Delilah in the library at the end of the day and the four of us get started on our care of magical creature’s essays. Fred glanced at his watch “shouldn’t the final bell have rung?” I glance at mine “yes it should have” I say glancing around the library then McGonagall’s voice echoes through the school “all students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately please” “that doesn’t sound good,” George says rolling up his essay. “another attack?” I wonder out loud packing my books back into my bag and standing up with the twins “so close to the end of all of this I hope not” Fred says as a parting message to Delilah as the twin’s and I head to the Gryffindor tower and she proceeds to the Ravenclaw common room.

Alice  
Fifteen minutes after McGonagall’s announcement Snape comes sweeping into the Slytherin common room. “the air of Slytherin left another message under the first and has taken a Gryffindor student into the chamber. The school is being closed. The Hogwarts express will arrive first thing tomorrow morning to take everyone home. Please be packed by tomorrow morning.” “Sir what about our owls?” a second year asks “you will be able to retrieve them tomorrow morning,” Snape says then sweeps from the room. I feel the bottom drop out of me Hogwarts was the only place where I could at least get away from the parent’s wrath and mostly avoid Taylah’s wrath. Without Hogwarts, I’m not sure how I will survive.


	10. The Truth

Taytum  
“Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have disappeared from Gryffindor tower.” McGonagall says turning to look at me as I enter her office. This sends Mrs. Weasley into a fresh set of sobs. I feel my knees go weak and suddenly find myself partially sprawled in a chair Dumbledore conjured for me. “he went to the chamber didn’t he” I say weekly. “that is our suspicion yes” Dumbledore says. I sit numbly with shock and horror. Minutes turn into hours and Mrs. Weasley continues to sob. Then there’s a knock on the door and its pushed open. Standing in the doorway is Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart each covered in muck and slime, harry looking as though he’s also covered in blood. Mrs. Weasley screams Ginny’s name and flings herself at Ginny closely followed by Mr. Weasley. Harry looks past them to me as I shakily stand, to Dumbledore standing at the mantle, and professor McGonagall who is taking steadying gasps. Harry takes a step in my direction but is engulfed next second by Mrs. Weasley as she says “you saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?” “I think we’d all like to know that,” Professor McGonagall says weakly. Harry once released by Mrs. Weasley moves to me and stops standing in front of me without hesitation or disgust at whatever he is covered in I pull my brother into my arms “thank Merlin you’re alright” I say he looks up at me when I release him than without a word moves to the desk placing the sorting hat, a ruby-encrusted sword, and the remains of Riddle's diary. Harry then tells the entirety of the room everything, starting with hearing the disembodied voice that only he could hear and following it to the accidents, how Hermione was the one to realize that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes, how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest after Hagrid’s hint and that aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that moaning myrtle had been the victim and that the entrance to the chamber of secrets might be in her bathroom…” “Very well” professor McGonagall prompts as harry pauses “so you found out where the entrance was-breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way I might add- but how on earth did you all get out of there alive potter?” Harry continues telling the room about Fawkes’s timely arrival and about the sorting hat giving him the sword. But he falters and looks over to Ginny who was standing with her head against her mother’s shoulder still crying. Harry turns back and looks back and Dumbledore who smiles faintly, “What interests me most is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania,” Dumbledore says gently “-what’s that? You know who? Enchant Ginny? But Ginny’s not… Ginny hasn’t been… has she?” “it was this diary,” Harry says quickly picking up tom riddle’s diary “Tom Riddle's diary,” I say everything suddenly making sense. The room goes silent “Tom Riddle was a student here. According to Slytherin history, Marvolo is an ancient Slytherin name. The entire family was in Slytherin ending with Tom Marvolo Riddle. The last time the chamber was opened was 50 years ago, riddle would have been 16. Though something happened afterward and when he left the school he disappeared. Many suspected Voldemort killed him but Few people know that he is, in fact, Lord Voldemort.” Dumbledore says “I taught him myself fifty years ago, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. he disappeared after leaving school…traveled far and wide…sank so deeply into the dark arts consorted with the very worst of our kind underwent so many dangerous magical transformations that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the cleaver handsome boy who was once head boy here” “but Ginny. What’s our Ginny got to do with -with -him?” “His d-dairy!” Ginny sobs “I’ve been writing in it and he’s been w-writing back all year- ““Ginny!” Mr. Weasley says flabbergasted “haven’t I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for its self if you can’t see where it keeps its brain? Why didn’t you show the diary to me or your mother? A suspicious object like that it was clearly full of dark magic- ““I d-didn't know. I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone has just left it in there and forgotten about it- “Ginny sobs “miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away” Dumbledore interrupts in a firm voice “this has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards then she has been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort.” He strides over to the door and opens it “bed rest and perhaps a large steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up” he adds his eyes twinkling kindly down at her. “you will find that Madam Pomphrey is still awake. She’s just giving out mandrake juice- I daresay the basilisk’s victims will be waking up any moment. There has been no lasting harm done Ginny” Dumbledore says as Mrs. Weasley leads Ginny out closely followed by Mr. Weasley still looking deeply shaken. “you know Minerva. I think all this merit a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?” Dumbledore says thoughtfully. McGonagall nods crisply and leaves the office. I remain standing in the corner not daring to move for fear of dismissal. “I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules.” Dumbledore says turning to Harry and Ron. “which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words. You will both receive special awards for services to the school and let me see yes I think 200 points apiece for Gryffindor” Dumbledore says smiling “but one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure” Dumbledore says turning to Lockhart “why so modest Gilderoy?” Harry and Ron start turning to look at Lockhart standing in a corner of the room wearing a vague smile. At Dumbledore’s words, he looks over his shoulder to see who Dumbledore was talking to “Professor Dumbledore, there was an accident down in the chamber of secrets. Professor Lockhart- “Ron says quickly “am I a professor?” Lockhart interrupts “goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?” I choke down a laugh and mentally remind myself to tell Delilah about this. “he tried to do a memory charm and it backfired” Ron explains. “dear me” Dumbledore says shaking his head his silver mustache quivering “impaled on your own sword Gilderoy!” “Sword” Lockhart says dimly “haven’t got a sword. That boy has though.” He points at Harry “hell lend you one” “would you mind taking professor Lockhart up to the infirmary too?” Dumbledore says to Ron “I’d like a few more words with Harry… and Taytum” he says his eyes falling on me. Dumbledore crossed to the chairs by the fire once Ron has left saying “take a seat both of you” Harry and I take seats opposite Dumbledore “first of all harry I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you.” Dumbledore says stroking the phoenix that had fluttered down to his knee “so, harry you met tom riddle, I imagine he was most interested in you…” Harry looks as though something is nagging him “professor Dumbledore…riddle said I’m like him. Strange likeness he said…” “Did he now?” Dumbledore says looking at Harry thoughtfully “and what do you think Harry?” “I don’t think I’m like him!” Harry says loudly “I mean I’m in Gryffindor I’m…” Harry drifts off “Professor. The sorting hat told me I’d- “Harry glances at me “I’d have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin’s heir for a while… because I can speak parcel tongue” “As I’m sure your sister pointed out to you the heir of Slytherin would have to be a Slytherin.” Dumbledore says calmly nodding to me “you can speak parseltongue harry because Lord Voldemort- who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin- can speak Parseltongue. Unless I’m much mistaken when he failed to kill you, he transferred some of his powers to you. Quite by accident, I might add.” “Voldemort put a bit of himself in me? Harry asks clearly thunderstruck. “it certainly seems so,” Dumbledore says “So I should be in Slytherin,” Harry says looking from me to Dumbledore “the sorting hat could see Slytherin’s power in me and it- ““put you in Gryffindor,” Dumbledore says calmly “listen to me harry. you happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift parseltongue-resourcefulness-determination- a certain disregard for the rules. Yet the sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think” “it put me in Gryffindor because I asked not to go in Slytherin,” Harry says in a defeated voice. “exactly,” Dumbledore says beaming. “which makes you very different from tome riddle. It is our choices Harry that show what we truly are far more than our abilities.” I find myself looking at the sword on the table wondering where it came from. Harry sits in his chair stunned “if you want proof” Dumbledore says breaking the silence “look more closely at the sword you pulled from the sorting hat.” Dumbledore says leaning over and retrieving the sword handing it to harry. “Godric Gryffindor.” Harry whispers “the founder of Gryffindor house.” I say placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He looks at me and I smile. Dumbledore pulls open a drawer of Professor McGonagall’s desk and takes out a quill and ink bottle. “What you both need is food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast while I write to Azkaban-we need out gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the daily prophet too. We’ll be needing a new defense against the dark arts teacher…dear me we do seem to run through them, don’t we?” Harry and I smile as we both stand and start towards the door. We’ve just reached it when it bursts open violently bouncing off the back wall. Lucius Malfoy stands in the door fury on his face. and cowering behind his legs heavily wrapped in bandages was a house elf. One look at Harry tells me that this is Dobby the house elf who visited harry twice this year with cryptic references to the chamber of secrets. “good evening Lucius” Dumbledore says pleasantly. Mr. Malfoy pushes past Harry and I dobby scurrying after him a look of terror on his face. The elf was carrying a stained with which he as attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy’s shoes. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy had left the manner in a great hurry not only were his shoes half polished but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles he fixed his cold eyes on Dumbledore. “so” he says “you’ve come back. The governors suspended you and you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts.” “well you see Lucius.” Dumbledore says smiling serenely “the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls to tell the truth. They’d herd author Weasley’s daughter had been killed and wanted me here at once. They seemed to think that I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me too…several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn’t agree to suspend me in the first place.” Mr. Malfoy was paler than usual but his eyes were still full of fury. “so-have you stopped the attacks yet?” he sneered “has the culprit been caught?” “We have” Dumbledore says with a smile “well? Who was it?’ Mr. Malfoy says sharply “the same person as last time Lucius” Dumbledore says “but this time Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary.” He holds up the small black book watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Harry and I however are watching dobby who is looking at both of us meaningfully pointing to the diary then Mr. Malfoy then hitting himself over the head. Harry glanced at me confused, “I see…” Mr. Malfoy says slowly to Dumbledore. “a clever plan” Dumbledore says in a level voice still starring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. “because if harry here” -Mr. Malfoy shoots a swift sharp look at Harry- “and his friends hadn’t discovered this book, why-Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would never have been able to prove she hadn’t acted of her own free will…” Mr. Malfoy says nothing his face suddenly a mask. “and imagine what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect Arthur Weasley and his muggle protection act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns…very fortunate the diary was discovered and riddle’s memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…” “very fortunate” Mr. Malfoy says stiffly. Dobby continues to point to the diary, then Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head. Harry and I understand at the same time and nod to dobby. Dobby backs into a corner now twisting his ears in punishment. “Don’t you want to know how Ginny got a hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?” harry asks Lucius Malfoy who rounds on the two of us. “how should I know how that stupid girl got hold of it?” he says “because you gave it to her, in flourish and blots.” I say “you picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn’t you?” Harry says backing me up. Mr. Malfoy’s hands clench briefly then unclenches “prove it” he hisses taking a step towards Harry. “oh no one will be able to do that” Dumbledore says smiling as I step between Malfoy and Harry. “now that riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you Lucius not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort’s old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands I think Arthur Weasley for one will make sure they are traced back to you…” Lucius Malfoy stands for a moment his right-hand twitching as though he would love nothing more than to reach for his wand. “we’re going dobby!” Malfoy says turning and wrenching open the door dobby hurrying in his wake. Harry glanced at me then “Professor Dumbledore. Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy please?” “certainly harry. But hurry. The feast remembers…” Dumbledore says calmly. Harry grabs the diary and rushes from the office. “he will go far in life” Dumbledore chuckles “he’s a truly amazing person” I say “I can’t wait to see how far he goes in his life” Dumbledore chuckles “I suspect you already have pieces of his future” he says then returns his full attention to the parchment in front of him. I come across Harry and dobby in the hall on my way down to the great hall. “harry potter is greater by far than dobby knew!” dobby sobs hugging harry around the middle. “Farewell harry potter!” and with a final loud crack dobby disappeared. “he cares about you. That type of adoration can’t be found just everywhere” I say pulling Harry into a hug and ruffling his hair affectionately. He smiles at me when I release him “thanks Taytum” “go get cleaned up. I’ll see you at the feast” I say shooing harry in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

Delilah  
I had been to many Hogwarts feasts but never one like the after chamber of secrets feast. Most everyone was in their pajamas and the celebration lasted all night. I watch Fred and George and the Weasleys looking happier now that their sister is out of danger and defiantly not dead. Taytum and Harry talking and joking with the Weasleys. Hagrid turns up at half past three congratulating Harry and Ron. The house cup is rewarded to Gryffindor for the second year in a row to the annoyance of the Slytherins. After McGonagall tells the school that all exams are canceled as a school treat I see Hermione say “oh no” clearly as disappointed as I am that we won’t be taking exams.  
All to soon the time to return to home comes. Harry Ron Hermione Fred George Ginny and I get a compartment to ourselves. The group makes the best of the last few hours in which we’re allowed to use magic before the holidays. Fred, George, and taytum set off the last of their filibuster fireworks and practice disarming and shield charms. We’re almost back to king’s cross when Harry asks Ginny about what she saw Percy doing that he didn't want anyone to know about. “oh that” Ginny says giggling “well- Percy’s got a girlfriend” Fred drops a stack of books on George’s head. “what?” “it’s that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater. That’s who he was writing to all last summer. He’s been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was- you know- attacked. You won’t tease him, will you?” Ginny says anxiously. “wouldn’t dream of it,” Fred says looking overly happy “definitely not,” George says sniggering. I look at Taytum who is grinning with malicious pleasure. Once the Hogwarts express stopped Harry pulls out his quill and a bit of parchment turning to Hermione and Ron, “this is a phone number” he tells Ron handing him a piece with one of two scrawled numbers “call me at the Dursleys’ okay? I can’t stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…” Fred George and Taytum disappear through the barrio into the muggle world first. After saying goodbye to the Weasleys Hermione and I walk over to where her family and my mother are standing waiting for our return.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
